


collection of one-shots

by LavenderMandarin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kryptonite, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin
Summary: so this first chapter's context is Lena gets kidnapped by Lex and Kara finds her
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fireandfolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/gifts).



> so this first chapter's context is Lena gets kidnapped by Lex and Kara finds her

Lena shuts her eyes against the constant onslaught of sound coming from the speakers surrounding her. 

She scratches at the door again before realizing her nails are so dulled down that her fingers are bleeding now. 

That doesn't stop her, though, and she keeps pounding, scratching, biting at the door, trying to get out, away from the constant sound, the sound of Kara's voice. 

She hears the drunken conversation they'd once had and cries out again, whimpering for it to stop, stop, _stop._

The speakers only seem to crank up in volume and Kara's half-drunk, bubbly voice echoes in the small space. 

"We really are different." 

Lena hears her own voice echoing back in response. 

"So different." 

Kara giggles and Lena hears herself giggling along. 

"I don't even know why we're friends." 

"Neither do I." 

She hears a pause in the audio and holds her breath in anticipation for the next line, not remembering, trying to remember- 

"So... why do I care about you more and anybody else in the world? Weird, right?" 

Lena's spine stiffens and she claws at the door again. All the time they lost, gone now. She's gone now. 

The heavy iron door doesn't even budge and she whimpers again as the audio loops back over, the audio cutting for one blissful second before the giggling starts up again. 

It takes her too long to realize it's her who's doing the giggling this time.

* * *

The days take longer and longer to pass and Lena isn't even sure when one day starts and the next ends. 

No wait... is it one day ends and the next one begins? 

She's not sure anymore. 

She's not sure about a lot of things. 

It's blurry and all she can do is hear, hear, _hear._

The only thing keeping her from snapping is the thought of Kara tearing apart the world looking for her, the comfort that Kara won't stop looking for her until she finds her. 

* * *

Kara storms into the warehouse, melting away the wall and tearing it apart as she storms in looking for Lex, for Lena. 

She x-ray visions the entire warehouse once, two times, three times, and only then does she notice a little figure curled up on the ground on the second floor. 

She bursts through the floor and is met with a heavy, metal door in her path. She just hopes it isn't too late. 

Pushing open the door and hoping for the best, she almost steps on Lena when her limp form comes tumbling out of the room, the door her only support. 

She feels her heat vision dissipating as she carefully picks up Lena. 

Her ears are bloody and so are her fingers and Kara can only imagine what Lex did to cause this. 

_Lex isn't the priority right now,_ she tells herself. _Lena is._

Lena's eyes flutter open and Kara quickly puts her down, kneeling beside her. 

"Hey, Lena. It's me. Kara?" 

She can hear her own voice shaking, but she's so nervous, so nervous to see if Lena even remembers her. Who knows what Lex did. 

Lena winces and clasps her hands over her ears and Kara understands, zipping her mouth with a motion before moving to bring one of Lena's hands up to her heart, to show her she's really there. 

Lena's eyes widen as she takes in Kara. Really takes her in. Kara watches intently, looking for any signs of pain or discomfort, only to find pure relief on Lena's face. 

She sighs, picking Lena up again, who immediately snuggles into her embrace. 

"You're gonna be okay, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, Kara gets stabbed with a kryptonite sword and, well... it doesn't end well
> 
> angst, major character death

Kara feels the sword slide past the fabric of her suit, her skin, like a knife through butter, sliding in until she feels it pierce the other side of her abdomen. 

The sword stays there as the alien flees and she feels her powers slowly slipping away from her as she kneels there on the street. 

She can hear the faint screams of the passerby on the street, watching her kneeling there on the street. 

She has a momentary vision of looking like a hot dog, the sword skewering her, and she laughs. 

Mistake number one. 

Blood comes sputtering out of her mouth and she chokes on it, scarlet spattering the dusty concrete she's broken. 

She tries to pull the sword out, knows the kryptonite is only going to make it worse. 

Mistake number two. 

The sword barely budges, but it feels like every nerve ending is suddenly on fire, screaming in agony even at the slight shift. 

She screams, her voice _gone,_ but she tries anyway. 

Her last resort is to flee, and she uses the last burst of her flight to go somewhere she knows is safe, to go to someone she trusts. 

Mistake number three.

Lena is having a fine evening in her office, drafting up plans to get revenge on Supergirl, when she hears something thud on the balcony outside. 

She turns to see Supergirl kneeling on her balcony, staring at nothing in particular, an eerily green blade glowing in the night. On closer inspection, the blade goes _through_ her, and Lena feels sick at the thought. 

She battles with herself for several moments, trying to decide what to do. She can't just _leave_ her there. It's Supergirl, it's _Kara._

On the other hand, this is the most suffering Kara could ever be in. 

She doesn't know what to do.

She quickly makes up her mind, quickly moving over the too-still hero. 

She thinks over what she has to do. 

Of course, she should call Alex, but could they really do anything she can't? Plus, it's not like Supergirl has a lot of time left. 

She resolves herself to do what she needs to do and grabs as many things as she can as quickly as possible. 

"Hold on, Supergirl. I got you." 

She grits her teeth at what she's going to have to do and steels herself. 

"This is gonna hurt."

She places both hands around the handle of the blade and winces at the slight movement it makes and the way Supergirl twitches, whimpering. 

"I'm so sorry."

She wraps both hands around the blade and pulls. 

Supergirl arches up off the concrete and _wails._

Lena grits her teeth even harder, knowing her dentist is going to have a field day with this when she's done. 

She shakily unwraps one of her hands from the handle of the blade, breathes in and out, and then uses it to push the hero back down, the blade making a sick squelching noise as it starts to slide out. 

The hero screams again, the agony imbued in it making tears sting in the corners of Lena's eyes. 

"C'mon, c'mon. Hold on. You can do this. Hold on for me, Kara. Please." 

The superhero pants and trembles and she's so unbelievably pale but she nods her head anyway, knowing what has to be done. 

Lena almost sobs in relief at the agreement and steels herself for the next pull. 

"On the count of three, okay?" 

Kara nods again and Lena begins the countdown, one hand still bracing against the superhero's hip. 

"One." 

She clenches her hand around the handle. 

"Two." 

Breathes in, out. 

"Three!"

The blade comes out another inch, and Lena is convinced she must have gone deaf with how loud the superhero screams, agonized at every movement. 

The blade stops moving and Lena moves forward to reassure the hero. 

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay. You're gonna be okay. Hold on for me, okay?" 

Kara is trembling so hard that Lena isn't even sure she can hear her, but the superhero nods anyway, croaking up a response. 

"Yeah, okay. Okay, Lena." 

Lena feels the tears welling up but she blinks them back again as she soothes away the superhero's tears. 

"I know it hurts, I know it hurts so much, but you are _so_ strong. I know you can do it." 

Kara smiles a little smile, tight with pain, but it's still a smile, and Lena could _sob._

"Okay, you ready to try again?" 

The superhero pales even more, holding her hand up for a moment before lowering it again. 

She nods and Lena swallows. 

"Okay. Hold on for me, okay?" 

"Do you forgive me?" 

Kara's voice sounds so small, so hesitant, watery with the blood she's still choking up, hoarse and almost not there. 

"Oh, Kara. Of _course_ I forgive you." 

Kara seems to relax at this confirmation and leans back again as Lena readies herself for another round of agony.

Lena inspects the sword and realizes there isn't much left. 

If she can just... if she can be brave enough to just pull through the pain, then it'll be all out, it'll be all gone, and Kara will be able to heal. 

Kara _needs_ to heal. She doesn't know what she'd do if she didn't. 

She counts down again, hands in place. 

"One, two, three." 

She yanks the rest of the sword out, forcing herself to ignore Kara's pained, hoarse screams as the sword finally slides out. 

She throws the sword as far away as possible. Her floor doesn't matter right now. Kara is the priority. 

She looks back and... oh no. 

Kara is bleeding out, and _fast._

"Hey Kar, hold on for me, okay?" 

She sees the smile Kara gives her, finally understands the previous question. 

"I'm sorry, Lena. I hope you can forgive me for this, too." 

Lena stares agape in disbelief before it manifests into anger. 

"No! No, you don't get to do this to me. I just _saved_ you, Kara. You can't just... you can't go yet. _Please."_

"Tell Alex I love her." 

"You tell her yourself. You'll be okay. I just have to-" 

With a start, Lena suddenly realizes that it's dark out. 

"No. No no no. No this isn't happening. No. Kara, you hold on, okay? Hold on. For me." 

Kara shakes her head lightly, still smiling. 

"I don't think I can anymore Lena." 

Lena scrambles to her feet, ready to run inside to get the nearest sunlamp she has. 

"Wait!" 

Lena stops automatically at the word and turns to listen to whatever Kara has to say. 

"What is it, Kara?" 

"The last of my secrets to give: I love you, Lena." 

Lena feels herself choke on her breath, all of the oxygen in her lungs evaporating as she takes in the words. 

"Kara, no! You- I love you, too! You can't just- you can't just go!" 

Lena can hear the desperation in her own voice, but she doesn’t have it in her to care anymore, _pleading_ with Kara.

"I'm so sorry, Lena. I'm so sorry." 

Lena is still in disbelief. 

"No, no, no, no!" 

"Promise me you won't give up?" 

And what else can she say? 

"I... I promise." 

Kara smiles again, her eyes beginning to flutter close. 

"That's good," she murmurs, and then she's gone and Lena is all alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has Kara coming to talk with Lena and there's a happy/hopeful ending
> 
> angst with a happy ending

Kara flies through the clouded night sky towards the ever-familiar balcony and touches down quietly next to the still figure. 

There's a moment of silence before she speaks, tasting the words as they roll off her tongue. 

"I'm- I never meant to hurt you. It was never... it was never my intention to hurt you." 

She watches Lena tilt her head, a sign of attention, and continues, crossing and uncrossing her arms as she tries to find the right words. 

"I just-" Kara exhales shakily, trying to put the words together- "I was scared, I was _so_ scared and I was selfish and I _hated_ myself for lying to you, but I just... I didn't know what else to do." 

Kara rambles on, unable to stop now. 

"I didn't trust you at first, not really, but I always felt... I always felt like you were different and I didn't know how to feel because everyone else was telling me that you were just another Luthor and I... I didn't know how to feel about you. And then we became friends and you were... you loved Kara. _Kara._ Everyone loves Supergirl, sure, but you loved _Kara_ and I just wanted to keep that." 

Kara takes a deep breath, in and out, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice as she continues. 

"And I trusted you, I really did. I do. I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell you so bad, but then I... I messed up and I took the kryptonite personally because I couldn't... every time I would look at you as Lena and then I would remember that you're not just Lena, you also made kryptonite, and I couldn't explain to you _why_ because you didn't _know._ " 

Kara blinks away the burn of the tears as she crosses her arms tighter, unable to look at Lena. 

"And then you came back and you saw me as Kara and you looked so _happy_ and I just thought... I just... I thought that I could just have you. And I thought that I could have you as Kara, _just_ Kara, but then... but then I ended up losing you anyway." 

Kara chokes back a sob and digs her fingers into her forearms.

"I just... this one time I was selfish, the _one_ time I just wanted something, I couldn't have it anyway." 

Kara looks back out at the city, knowing full well that Lex is still out there, that Lex is intent on killing her with all he has. 

"And I'm just... I just wanted to say sorry, because I don't know... I don't know if I can be selfish again. I don't... I don't know anymore. All I've ever done is be selfless, give myself away, and the one time I want something, it's taken away from me. So if being selfless is the only thing that ends well, then... then why should I be selfish?" 

Lena remains silent beside her and Kara looks back over at her. 

"Are you... is this goodbye?" 

Lena's hoarse voice finally breaks through the silence and Kara notices the shine of tears. 

"I... I don't know. I don't... I really don't. Lex wants me dead and we all know Lex has always gotten what he wants, even when he _died._ I just... if me dying is what it takes to defeat him once and for all, then... then isn't it worth it?" 

Kara looks up at the starless sky and closes her eyes again, imagining Krypton in all its glory, her family waiting for her on the other side. 

"Maybe... maybe it's time for me to go. Maybe... I-" 

Lena cuts her off before she can get a chance to wonder anymore. 

"No. You can't just... the city needs you. You're a hero. You save people." 

Kara opens her mouth again to speak but Lena cuts her off again. 

_"I_ need you." 

Kara's eyes snap back open and she whips around to look at Lena. She decides then and there what she's going to do. 

"I need you, too." 

Lena finally turns to look at her, the luster of her green eyes finally visible to Kara, even in the darkness. And Lena looks so tired and sad and Kara doesn't even register what she's doing as she surges forward and-

_Lena's lips are so soft._

The thought crosses her mind before she even registers what's happening, but then the pieces slide together and _she's kissing Lena._

And then she registers more and _Lena's kissing her back._

She can feel Lena sobbing into her mouth, relief flooding through her, and she can feel her own tears, but she doesn't pull back. She wraps her arms around Lena and pulls her in closer. 

And they have so much further to go, they have so many things to fix, to talk about, but as the first stars sparkle through the clouds, Kara knows they'll be okay. 

They'll be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one was inspired by this one liner also given to me by kier lol
> 
> stop looking at me like that. you have NO RIGHT to look at me like that anymore.

"Lena, please. _Please,"_ Kara pleads, trailing behind the furious woman into her apartment.

Lena whirls around and jabs her finger against the big red crest in the center of Kara's chest, ignoring the pang she feels in her fingers--she really is made of steel.

"No. No, you don't get to decide that anymore. You don't get to just come here and expect everything to be okay. It's not okay. It's _not._ You lied to me... for _years._ Were you even going to tell me? Or was it just always going to be like this? Did you even trust me?"

Lena turns back around and runs her fingers through her hair as she paces about the kitchen island, Kara watching helplessly.

"I told you. I _told_ you before that the one thing, the _one_ thing that is my Achilles heel is betrayal, and you lied right to my face not two seconds later. You can't just-" Lena chokes on her own words as she shudders to a halt- "you can't just expect everything to be okay after this."

"I can explain, please. Lena, please. I- I wanted to protect you. I just- I just wanted to protect you, _please._ I was... I was so selfish and I was scared I would lose you and I can't- I can't lose you. I _can't._ Please, Lena. _Please._ You have to understand. I lo-"

Lena whirls back around, glaring at Kara.

_"No._ Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence. Don't you fucking _dare._ You lied to me and expected an apology would fix that and now you're just throwing everything that you can at me? You don't. No. You can't do that. I won't let you."

Lena seethes through her gritted teeth at the helpless hero, the kitchen island right in between them.

She watches Kara's trembling hands go to rest on the edge and then a chunk of the solid marble top comes right out in her hands.

Kara seems to be just as shocked as she is and she quickly drops the chunk of rock on Lena's floor, wringing her hands together even tighter.

Lena sighs and turns back around, leaning against her side of the kitchen island.

"Lena, I- please."

Lena turns her head and reels back at the emotion in Kara's eyes. The burn of tears starts in the back of her eyes and she closes them, turning away again.

"No. Stop looking at me like that. You have _no right_ to look at me like that anymore. You can't just... you can't just _do_ this, Kara."

"Lena, I-"

Lena holds her hand up to stop the superhero and Kara seems to take it at face value.

"I just... I just need some time."

"I'll... I'll wait for you. I'll always wait for you."

She can almost feel the regret radiating off of the superhero, sad and guilty all at once, but then she hears the soft tapping of boots on her hardwood floor before the swish of a cape, and then she's gone.

The hard edge of the marble digs into Lena's back.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly my goal, as urged on by kier, is to get this to 50 by the end of the year


End file.
